


Sleepless

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Prostate Massage, Scars, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: Taking time for yourself is hard when you sleep in the same room as six other people, as Zoro ends up discovering.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 6 - masturbation / prostate stimulation
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Blackleg Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Sleepless

Zoro rolled over in his bunk restlessly, the movement jostling the hammock-like beds. His cock ached with unwanted arousal; he’d been unbearably horny all day and training and drinking and fighting had only served to make it  _ worse _ rather than get rid of the feeling.

He’d come to bed long after everyone else, just like he always did, so he knew they were all asleep. ...If he was quick and quiet, he’d probably get away with it.

He kicked off his blankets, then wriggled out of the trousers he’d worn to bed and groped around under his pillow to find the little bottle of lube he kept stashed away for occasions such as this. He settled into a comfortable position, poured a small amount onto his fingers, then brushed one of them over his hole, the cool liquid making him shudder and his cock jump. He pressed it in slowly and bit his lip. He couldn’t afford to be loud. Whilst the crew weren’t exactly light sleepers, he still didn’t want to risk waking one of them up to the sound of him getting off.

He wrapped his other hand around his cock, the crown flushed red with need, and stroked it roughly.

Zoro didn’t know what had him so worked up until he closed his eyes and saw a flash of a pair of impossibly long legs clad in navy, tailored trousers.

_ Fuck. _

He had just intended this to be a mindless bit of hand relief, but his thoughts just  _ had  _ to wander to someone who was undoubtedly the straightest man in the crew. The green-haired man cursed under his breath, the only sound he would allow himself to make, as he tried to make his thoughts wander to  _ literally anyone else. _

His relationship with the crew’s cook was complicated at best. They were always toe-to-toe, sparring constantly and grating on each other at every opportunity - and yet there was something so surprisingly intimate amongst that. Clearly that was why Zoro was thinking about him like that. Just - his brain getting his feelings muddied by the way they acted around each other. That was all.

The swordsman added another finger and clamped his mouth shut as his toes curled and his grip on his shaft tightened. He thrust them in and out of himself in synchronisation with the movements of his other hand on his cock, then crooked them upwards.

_ There.  _ That was the spot he’d been looking for.

Behind his eyelids, Sanji leaned over him, making fun of him for the soft grunts that escaped him despite his efforts to muffle himself. He licked from the top of the scar crossing Zoro’s chest and abdomen, slowly working his way down before moving over to the green happy trail, and then licked and kissed further down once more...

Zoro curled his fingers again and saw stars blink in his vision. He was so close; his movements got sloppier, the slick sound of him jerking his cock got louder, and his fingertips pressed insistently, if a little heavy-handedly, against his prostate.

His eyes shot open wide as his body tensed as he came over his chest, ropes of white painting his tan muscles. 

When his vision could finally focus again and he rolled over to clean himself up, he found himself making eye contact with a single visible blue eye, the figure frozen in the motion of buttoning up his suit jacket at the end of the bunk. The cook’s gaze quickly darted away.

_ 5 AM. _

**Author's Note:**

> me: i won't write for today's prompt, too tired  
> me at 12am: time to start writing today's prompt
> 
> zoro cock possessed me. i am a weak man


End file.
